A warrior cat What if!
by PsychogirlvsThe Dark Warrior
Summary: What if the Medicine cats and warriors were allowed to be mates and have kits so then Leafpool and Crowfeather were allowed to be together even though they were in different clans. Squirrelflight chose Ashfur over brambleclaw . Hawkfrost actually kind, Hollyleaf actually one of the three and Cinderpelt survived and some of the dead warriors given a chance to change.
1. Jaykit!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

**BEWARE: I COPIED THE BEGINNING FROM THE WARRIOR BOOKS!**

* * *

**A warrior cats what if!**

Jaykit was walking in the forest until he happily sniffed the air again and smelled WINDCLAN. Alarm gripped him. The scent of Windclan cats was so strong here that it covered his own. And yet he hadn't heard any movement around him. He was sure there were no cats nearby. Had he strayed across the border without realizing it? Confused, he twisted around, hunting for the scent of home. He stepped backward, frightened-and without warning the land disappeared. He thrashed with his paws, trying to grasp some branch or rock, but there was nothing but a sheer, empty drop beneath him. Then he hit water.

The shock of the cold water knocked the breath from him, so that he found himself flailing beneath the waves, his lungs screamed for air while he struggled to work out which way was up. Jaykit tried to wail out loud, but water filled his mouth and his eyes and his ears. _I'm going to drown!_ He thought scared.

Suddenly a sharp tug on his scruff dragged him backward. Something was heaving him through the water. Instinctively he stopped struggling and fell limp like a kit in its mother's bursting, he broke the surface. In his first gulp of air he swallowed a mouthful of water which made him cough and splutter until he thought he was going to be sick.

''keep still!'' a voice hissed through clenched teeth.

Jaykit felt himself being tugged awkwardly though the rippling waves. His paws churned in the water as he felt for the bottom. ''stop wriggling'' the voice hissed again, and jaykit suddenly felt pebbles scrape against his pelt as his rescuer hauled him out of the water and onto a stony beach. He collapsed, retching and gasping. Paws began to work on his chest, pumping the water from him.

Jaykit slowly stood up and coughed up more water.''Jaykit?'' the voice said concerned. Jaykit twitched his ears at the voice. He remembered that voice...it was his father Crowfeather. Jaykit meowed at his father's voice and sniffed the air for his father's scent. Finally Crowfeather allowed Jaykit to come close and cuddled against him. Heatherpaw meowed '' Crowfeather is that one of your kits in thunderclan?''

Crowfeather nodded while sharing warmth with his son. Whitetail looked closely at Crowfeather who had a warm look as he stared at his son's ball of wet fur. Breezepaw snorted and glared at Jaykit he then meowed '' why is he here and not at Thunderclan camp?''. Crowfeather glared at Breezepaw and growled annoyed '' show some respect to your mentor Breezepaw!''

Breezepaw snorted again while jaykit coughed and sneezed loudly. Crowfeather looked at his son and gently meowed ''let's bring him to windclan camp so he can get treatment from Barkface'' The others agreed Crowfeather gently grabbed Jaykit by the scruff and raced to windclan was busy making patrols until she saw Crowfeather racing to the medicine den. In the medicine den Barkface was putting cat mint in a corner and he whimped around to see Crowfeather breathing heavy while holding a kit by the scruff. Barkface walked to crowfeather with surprised shown on his face.

Barkface looked down at the kit as crowfeather carefuly dropped him onto the ground. Barkface sniffed the kit and meowed ''The kit has thunderclan scent!'' Crowfeather meowed'' He's mine and Leafpool's kit can you save him?'' Barkface meowed amused and said '' if I couldn't save even a kit I wouldn't be a medince cat!'' Crowfeather growled at Barkface and Barkface stopped and meowed '' The kit only needs to be warmed up so I suggest you sleep with him in the warrior den''

Crowfeather nodded as he picked up Jaykit and walked to Onestar's den. Crowfeather sighed as he entered his leader's den. Onestar looked up and meowed '' Crowfeather is there somethi- uh that's a thunderclan kit!'' Crowfeather nodded and meowed '' onestar may I take this kit in my paws since this is one of my kits from thunderclan?'' Onestar looked at Crowfeather to Jaykit and he nodded ''very well''

Crowfeather nodded, meowed'' thank you Onestar, I own you my life'' he then picked up Jaykit and walked to the warrior den. Crowfeather walked to his nest and softy begin licking Jaykit's fur dry. Jaykit sniffed the air and sqeaked out '' Windclan! I'm in Windclan!''Crowfeather purred and meowed ''yes little one you are indeed in Windclan''

Jaykit tried to get out of his father's grip but he couldn't. Crowfeather watch his son in amuse and meowed '' Jaykit what do you think you're doing?''Jaykit looked innocent and meowed '' I want to explore windclan!''Crowfeather sighed and meowed '' Jaykit you need rest so sleep''Jaykit. Yawned and cuddled against Crowfeather's soft furry chest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! write any ideas**


	2. Squirrelflight and Ashfur!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

* * *

**A warrior cats what if!**

Ashfur was glancing around the Thunderclan camp, his ears twitched with the slightest movement . His dark blue eyes observed a pretty orange she-cat with bright green eyes. Ashfur suddenly heard movement next to him so he turned around and glared right back at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw sighed and meowed sadly "Ashfur… remember when we used to play together? We were more happy until we both wanted Squirrelflight.. so I just wanted to say I give up."

Ashfur looked shocked at Brambleclaw and meowed uncertain "what do you mean Brambleclaw?". Brambleclaw looked really sad and meowed unhappy "Squirrelflight rejected me! She loves you!".Ashfur looked shocked and excited so he meowed shocked " Really?". Brambleclaw nodded sadly.

Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw and meowed proudly "Thank you Brambleclaw for giving up. I hope we could still be friends?" Ashfur stuck out his paw which Brambleclaw gladly took. Squirrelflight looked over at Ashfur and Brambleclaw and meowed "Hey Ashfur I really need to talk to you!". Ashfur nodded at Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and walked to the edge of the Thunderclan territory with Squirrrelflight. Ashfur turned at Squirrelflight who looked very nervous and he meowed " So? What did you want to talk to me about?". Squirrelflight gulped and meowed shaking "I chose you.".

Ashfur looked very happy and meowed " Thank you so much Squirrelflight!". Squirrelflight smilled and licked Ashfur on the cheek. Ashfur and Squirrelflight were too busy with eachother that they didn't hear a Thuderclan cat meowing an alarm.

Leafpool ran up to the new mates and meowed in terror "SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND ASHFUR !JAYKIT IS MISSING!". Squirrelflight looked as shocked as Ashfur and she meowed "Leafpool go to Windclan! Crowfeather must know!". Leafpool nodded urgently and raced to Windclan.

Squirrelflight and Ashfur ran back to Thunderclan and saw Firestar quickly making patrols. Firestar looked very panicked and Sandstorm was panicking all over the place. Brightheart looked worried and rounded up the kits. Lionpaw and Hollypaw looked around for Jaypaw while Longtail and Mouse fur kept a close eye on them ( Longtail was not blind and Mousefur had not retired as a warrior).

Brambleclaw and Greystripe were already gone to find Jaykit while Siverstream and Feathertail were looking around the Thunderclan camp. Suddenly a Thunderclan cat meowed in alarm and all the cats glanced at Leafpool, Crowfeather and Jaykit.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Please review and give me ideas! ;D**


	3. Fox vs Clancats!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

* * *

**A warrior cats what if!**

Leafpool was running very fast to the Windclan camp. Her heart was beating in her chest as she jumped on a log and then off. _Oh dear starclan help me please! Where could you be Jaykit! _Leafpool thought terrified. She stopped right at the border of Windclan until she saw Crowfeather and…JAYKIT! Leafpool jumped over the border and raced to Crowfeather and Jaykit. Jaykit stopped talking to Crowfeather and turned around to on the cheek.

Leafpool then meowed at Jaykit "Let's go home" Jaykit looked at his father and meowed unhappy "But what about Crowfeather?". Leafpool looked at Crowfeather and then at Jaykit "Jaykit you know that your father is a Windclan cat. He can't go to Thunderclan! He doesn't belong there.". Jaykit's ears lowered to his head as he listened to every word his mother said. Crowfeather then had an idea and said "Well it won't hurt to come along to bring you to Thunderclan". Leafpool and Jaykit both looked at Crowfeather surprised. Leafpool looked at her mate and said "Well ok I guess". Soon they were off to Thunderclan camp. When they arrived at the Thunderclan camp they saw Firestar making patrols, Sandstorm panicking and Ashfur and Squirrelflight looking at them.

Squirrelflight ran up to Leafpool and meowed "Thank starclan, you found Jaykit!" while Ashfur nodded respectful to Crowfeather who did the same. Jaykit then heard and smelled his brother Lionpaw and Hollypaw when they came racing to him. Lionpaw meowed at Jaykit "Where were you Jaykit?we were so worried!". Hollypaw meowed "Thank starclan you are alright!". Jaykit looked annoyed and hissed angry "I can look after myself, thank you very much!". Crowfeather then looked at his kits and meowed proudly "You guys will be fine warriors someday!". Jaykit looked down at his paws feeling terrible since he wasn't given his apprentice name yet. Crowfeather realized his mistake and meowed to Jaykit "Jaykit I know you will do well as a warrior or whatever you want to be". Jaykit looked at his father and meowed "I will not disappoint you Crowfeather!".

**4 moons later….**

Lionpaw now Lionblaze had fully become an warrior like his sister Hollyleaf and Jayfeather who was a medicine cat now. Lionblaze was busy eating a mouse until Cinderpelt sat down next to him, Her soft gray fur moved along the soft gentle wind, her soft crystal blue eyes glittered in the morning sunshine as she looked at Lionblaze with a smile. Lionblaze stopped eating and blushed while Cinderpelt started to eat her rabbit. Hollyleaf noticed her brother's little crush and smirked while she turned and walked to the morning patrol with Longtail, Graystripe and Silverstream. Ashfur was hunting while Squirrelflight was helping her sister collecting catmint. Firestar was washing his paws as Sandstorm looked at the clan with a proud look. Brightheart and Cloudtail were on the outlook for danger. The rest of the warriors were training.

Hollyleaf glared at her paws as she missed the mouse by a tail length, Longtail already had 3 dead mouses in his mouth as Graystripe was teaching Silverstream how to catch prey in this type of habitat. Suddenly Hollyleaf heard a yowl at the Windclan border and she raced off without a second thought as Longtail yowled at her to come back. Hollyleaf raced off to the windclan border as she saw what was happening she gasped. Breezepelt ( He is not the son of Crowfeather he is the son of Nightcloud and Mudclaw!) was fighting off 3 rogue cats by himself and he was losing the battle. Hollyleaf jumped in between the 3 rogue cats and Breezepelt and hissed at the rogue as she slashed her claws at one of the rogue's face. The rogue hissed out in anger and tackled Hollyleaf to the ground. The rogue was about to slash Hollyleaf's neck off but Breezepelt shoved the rogue off of her, Breezepelt nodded gratefully at Hollyleaf as she nodded back. The 3 rogue hissed out in anger and slashed out their claws at Hollyleaf and Breezepelt . They dodged the weak attack and slashed the neck open of 2 of the rogue, the 2 rogue yowled and fell onto the ground as blood spilled out of the wound. The alive rogue shivered and ran away with its tail tucked between its leg.

Breezepelt looked at Hollyleaf and meowed "I could have won without you, you know, you didn't have to help me". Hollyleaf smirked "Yeah and get killed by 3 rogue! Great idea!". Breezepelt scoffed and turned and walked away as Hollyleaf glanced at him. Breezepelt smirked at meowed "you're not so bad as a warrior even though you are half clan!". Hollyleaf hissed and meowed offended "I just saved your life! You should be begging me not to kill you right now!". Breezepelt hissed and meowed angrily "Just because you're father is a windclan cat doesn't make you special!". Hollyleaf growled and meowed "How about we meet at the border of our class every have moon and we will see who is the best warrior!".

Breezepelt scoffed and meowed a sure, as he turned and walked away to the wind clan camp. Hollyleaf stopped and thought _oh starclan what have I done!._ She turned and walked to Longtail, Graystripe and Silverstream as they all looked at her. Hollyleaf didn't feel like explaining herself so she just walked back to Thunderclan with the rest following her. Ashfur came back with 2 rabbits and put them on the pile with other prey. He then turned and looked at Hollyleaf who looked down on the ground deep in thought. "Hollyleaf what is wrong?" Ashur meowed concerned as Hollyleaf still hadn't react to his question. Lionblaze saw his sister looked troubled and gentely waved a paw in the face of Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf reacted and hissed at Lionblaze while turning away and walking to the warrior den. Ashfur looked at Lionblaze and Lionblaze just looked confused.

Suddenly they heard a yowl as Leafpool, Cinderpelt and Jayfeather ran out the medicine den, a fox appeared out of the den and hissed at all of the clan cats. Firestar meowed orders at Brambleclaw who meowed "EVERYONE HELP FIGHT THE FOX NOW! KEEP THE KITS SAFE!". Ashfur stood in front of Squirrelflight and hissed at the fox. The fox snared back and raised up a powerful claw and slashed Ashfur across the face and making him fly across the clan camp. Jayfeather and Cinderpelt ran to Ashfur's aid as Leafpool ran up to the Fox and bite into its paw. The fox howled in pain and threw Leafpool onto the ground. Leafpool yowled in terror as she crashed against the floor, Squirrelflight hissed and meowed angrily "You filthy fox drung!". She jumped and slahed the fox's left eye out. Brambleclaw charged at the fox and slashed out its heart out, the fox fell onto the ground dead.

Cinderpelt and Jayfeather looked at Ashfur who stood up on shaking paws and pawed at his bloody scar he got from the fight. Squirrelflight ran up to her sister and gasped, Leafpool's eyes were closed her body lay on the ground unmovable. Squirrelflight yowled to the other warriors as they all came to Leafpool. Jayfeather looked at his mother and gentely put his paw on her heart. He gapshed and meowed "She is still alive!". Cinderpelt who was helping Ashfur meowed "Lay her in the warrior den!". Hollyleaf stayed close to Leafpool as Lionblaze looked sadly at Leafpool. "Jayfeather!" yowled Firestar "You have to go to Windclan and tell Crowfeather now!". Jayfeather nodded and meowed "I want to take Hollyleaf and Lionblaze with me!". Firestar nodded understanding and meowed "Go now!".

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather ran straight to the Windclan camp, Onestar glared at the three cats until he noticed they were covered in blood and smelled like….A FOX. Onestar meowed to a warrior to get Crowfeather as Breezepelt looked at Hollyleaf in shock. Crowfeather appeared and meowed to his kits to explain. Lionblaze meowed "There was a fight at Thunderclan with a fox. The fox had almost killed Ashfur and almost Leafpool!". Crowfeather looked terrified he thought _No no not my beautiful mate Leafpool!_. Jayfeather meowed "Leafpool is barely alive and Ashfur is alive". Crowfeather looked at Onestar who nodded at him, Crowfeather looked at his kits and meowed "Let's go to Thunderclan!". Breezepelt stood up and meowed at Onestar "Onestar can I please come too?". Onestar looked surprise at Breezepelt and then relaxed and meowed "Go if you must!". The 4 warriors nodded as Breezepelt followed them.

When they arrived at the Thunderclan campe Breezepelt walked closer to Hollyleaf in comforted while Jayfeather ran to Leafpool with Crowfeather behind him. Lionblaze went to Cinderpelt who was busy collecting herbs for Leafpool. Leafpool slowly opened her eyes and stared at Crowfeather who meowed happily "Oh Leafpool you are ok!". Leafpool looked confused and meowed "who are you?". Crowfeather froze as the rest of the warriors gasped.

**To be continued….. **

**Oh Leafpool lost her memories! What do you guys think? :D**

**Please review**


	4. The dead turned alive? WHAT!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

**There is a Lemon in here but I can't really write any! i failed ! LOL! :D**

* * *

**A warrior cats what if!**

Leafpool glared at Crowfeather and the other warriors,her ember eyes glanced distrustfully at them all. Hollyleaf gulped and meowed worried to leafpool "Leafpool? Do you know who we are ?" Leafpool looked at Hollyleaf and hissed out in anger "Who are you? Are you a Shadowclan cat?". Hollyleaf froze and looked at Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Jayfeather turned at walked away while thinking deeply. Lionblaze looked at Cinderpelt who walked up to Leafpool and checked on her wounds while Crowfeather looked at his mate in great sadness. Firestar, Sandstorm and Squirrelflight walked to Leafpool and comfort her. Hollyleaf turned and ran away from the den as Breezepelt turned and followed after her.

Hollyleaf ran far away from the Thunderclan camp, her black paws thumped heavy onto the ground below her. Hollyleaf stopped at the lake and looked in her reflection,she gently licked her paws and lay on the soft grass ground . Breezepelt crouched low on the ground at bounced on Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf yowled in terror as Breezepelt layed on top of her and smirked in preasure. Hollyleaf looked up at Breezepelt and hissed while trying to push him off. Breezepelt was having too much fun,having a pissed off she-cat under him. Breezepelt and Hollyleaf stopped and looked eachother in the face, Hollyleaf thought _Wow Breezepelt kind of looks handsome._Breezepelt thought _damn Hollyleaf looks hot for a Thundercat and halfclan…._ Before Breezepelt or Hollyleaf realized what happened, Breezepelt gently licked Hollyleaf who licked back.

* * *

**WARINING THIS PART IS M RATED IF YOU THINK CAT MATING IS GROSS GO DOWN NOW! **

Both cats were too busy with eachother until Breezepelt felt something weird between his legs, he looked down and saw that his member was sheath. He blushed and looked at Hollyleaf who smirked at him and purred sexy " Wow Breezepelt, I didn't know you were such a naughty cat!". Breezepelt hissed in embarrassment and pushed Hollyleaf in a crouching position, he then pushed Hollyleaf's tail away and smirked at her slightly wet core. Holyleaf blushed and tried to get up but Breezepelt wouldn't let her and pushed her back down. Hollyleaf looked up at Brezzepelt who gently meowed "Do you want to be mates?". Hollyleaf grasped and meowed a licked Hollyleaf on the cheek before thrusting his cock into her wet core. Hollyleaf yowled in both shock and pain and clawed the ground. Breezepelt groaned in pleasure as his cock was surrounded by the warmth of Hollyleaf. Breezepelt looked at Hollyleaf and meowed "Hollyleaf are you ok?". Hollyleaf grasped and looked at Breezepelt's warm soft ember eyes before thrusting into him to go faster. Breezepelt gasped and began to thrust fast and faster. Breezepelt thrusted once more before releasing his seeds in Hollyleaf who released at the same time as him.

* * *

**End of a horrible lemon! **

Hollyleaf stood up and looked at the lake in happiness, her green eyes sparked in the sunlight. Breezepelt stood next to her and licked her cheek in affection. Suddenly they saw Ashfur running towards them,his gray/ grey paws hitting the ground hard. Ashfur looked at them and meowed panicking "Shadowclan wants to take over Thunderclan!". Hollyleaf looked at Breezepelt and meowed "Breezepelt you have to go to windclan! This battle is between Thunderclan and Shadowclan!". Breezepelt looked at Ashfur and Hollyleaf and meowed encouraging "Good luck Thundercats!"

He turned and ran back to Windclan, in the distance they saw Crowfeather running back to windclan as well. Ashfur looked at Hollyleaf questioning her but Hollyleaf just shook her head and ran to Thunderclan. Ashfur ran and followed Hollyleaf back to Thunderclan camp while they could smell the awful smell of Shadowclan cats.

Blackstar hissed at Firestar and sneered "Firestar it is time for Thunderclan to fall!" Firestar growled and hissed angry "Blackstar leave Thunderclan now or face death!". Blackstar sneered as the deputy of Shadowclan Russetfur stood in front of her leader protectively. Grey/Graystripe growled as Silverstream collected all the elders and kits. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Ashfur and Cloudtail stood on the left side of Firestar as Gray/greystripe , Longtail, Mousefur, Brambleclaw and squirrelflight on the left. Brightheart was with Cinderpelt who was with Sandstorm and Leafpool. Dovepaw and Ivypaw looked at their mother Whitewing who stood protective in front of them. All the cats sheathed their claws and yowled a battle cry. Suddenly thunder stroke onto the middle of the battle field and forms of cats took shape. All the cats gasped and looked shocked as Firestar growled and hissed at the glowing cats.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**uh yeah the lemon was terrible since it was my first time writting one but there is always room for improvement! :D**

**Please review since I'm desperate! **


	5. The gathering!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

* * *

**A warrior cats what if!**

Tigerstar glared at Firestar as Scourge meowed "It seems that we are alive Firestar". Bluestar narrowed her sharp blue eyes at Tigerstar and meowed angry "I hope Tigerstar, this wasn't any of your doing?". Tigerstar spat at Bluestar "Of course not you dung fox!". Cinderpelt ran out of the den and meowed "YELLOWFANG!" before tackling the old grey/gray furred she-cat. Brokenstar growled annoyed and looked at Tigerstar, Tigerstar saw Brokenstar's stare and meowed smug "Now that we are alive! We can kill each one of you!". Bluestar growled as Spottedleaf hissed and meowed "Have you cats have no dignity!". Tigerstar sheathed his claw before smacking it towards the orange/brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat. Spottedleaf yowled in terror as Tigerstar's claw grew closer to her before it hit her, Longtail smashed his whole body against Tigerstar making him lose his balance and pushed him a few paw steps away from Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf gasped and looked at her hero Longtail before nodding as a _thank you_, which Longtail understood and nodded his head slightly before looking at Firestar who looked shock. Scourge begin to play with his collar before Bluestar appeared in front of him, she looked at him and meowed shocked "You! I know you ! You were that kit that was injured due to Tigerstar!". Scourge looked up at Bluestar and meowed "I own you my life because of that Bluefur**".(I'm mingling all the books** **together)** Tigerstar growled and hissed at the kittypet "It's blueSTAR now kittypet!". Scoruge narrowed his eyes and spat "Should I rip out your 9 lifes again TigerSTAR!?". Tigerstar hissed dangerously and meowed angry "You were lucky then!". He turned and ran out of the Thunderclan camp.

Scourge looked at the clan cats before meowing "I guess it's time to return home where I belong". He turned and ran. Bluestar looked at Oakheart who nodded and licked her on the cheek. Stonefur looked at his parents in happiness and smiled. Ashfur paddled to Brindleface and meowed softly "Brindleface I…". Brindleface smiled softly at her son and embraced him. Squirrelflight looked at her mate and his mother with bleaming eyes.

Blackstar growled and meowed "Next time we will take over Thunderclan…For now we must tell the rest of the clans of the well _alive_ warriors…..Shadowclan retreat!". The shadowclan cats nodded and turn to go to the island for a gathering. Russetfur glared at the cats and growled before turning and joining her clanmates.

Firestar looked at the dead turned alive clan cats and meowed "This is too good to be true but we must tell Windclan and Riverclan warriors what happened! Jayfeather and Spottedleaf go to Windclan and tell them to meet at the island for a gathering!". Jayfeather meowed worried "But it's not full moon yet!".

Firestar looked annoyed and meowed angrily "well tell them it's urgent!". Jayfeather nodded as Spottedleaf looked at Longtail who looked worried at her but nodded. Firestar looked at Yellowfang and Cinderpelt and meowed "You two go to Riverclan!". Bluestar looked at Firestar and was about to say something but Firestar justed nodded at Bluestar who smiled in gratitude.

Hollyleaf looked at Firestar and meowed "what about Leafpool?". Firestar looked worried but meowed "She might remember when we take her to the gathering". Firestar looked at all the clan cats and meowed "let's go to the gathering". All the clan cats ran to the island.

Hollyleaf saw the leaders: Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar and Onestar looking at the clans. Breezepelt sat next to Hollyleaf and meowed "Did Blackstar win? What is happening?". Hollyleaf meowed at her mate "Breezeplet just listen".

Firestar meowed "All clans, during the fight between Thunderclan and Shadowclan thunder appeared and now the dead warrior which were your clan mates are alive!". Mistystar and Onestar looked at each other and meowed "Have you gone crazy Firestar! There is no way that is possible!".

Blackstar sighed and meowed "It's true what Firestar is saying!".Onestar looked worried and meowed "maybe you guys fought so hard you guys bumped your heads!". Mistystar nodded in agreement.

Firestar growled and meowed "I can prove it to you! Come warriors!". Suddenly Bluestar, Spottedleaf,Yellowfang,Brokenstar etc (ALL THE CATS WHO WERE DEAD ARE ALIVE) appeared.

Mistystar gasped and meowed "BLUESTAR!". Bluestar nodded in greeting with her daughter. All the clan cats gashed in shock as their dead clanmates stood before them in the flesh.

Crowfeather sat next to Leafpool and looked very pale as he looked at all the past warriors. Suddenly a flash appeared out of nowhere and a cat appeared. Jayfeather grasped as he smelled the scent "FALLENLEAVES!" he yowled.

All the clans froze as the cats Fallenleaves stood before them and opened his eyes before meowing "I can explain all of this!".

* * *

**Yay! :) **

**All the dead warriors are alive!**

**Ohh Fallenleaves seems to know why this is happening!**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
